The Killer's Child
by PerLib
Summary: MBK's Jeff the Killer, sometime between Needles and Smiles and Jeffery's dead. There's an odd little girl named Alice who lives in an asylum/orphanage. People say she's the daughter of a deranged killer, she doesn't know who he is but he knows who she is. Alice wants to know her parents, if they even want her. And as a promise to Alice she WILL meet them. One way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Alice was shaken roughly early in the morning by a nurse who wore a classic white nurse dress with a matching hat atop her head." Get up, it's time for group ." She said, her name was Nurse Kate, she had an ugly shade of dyed blonde hair and a fake tan so bad Alice thought she had rolled in a bag of Doritos . Alice rubbed a pale fist against her eye, then grabbed a brush and ran it through her waist length ebony hair. Nurse Kate watched her as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorstep . When Alice was finished she grabbed a toy cat and followed Nurse Kate Dow a long hallway that was filled with disturbing sounds from other girls in the orphanage/asylum. Alice and the nurse approached a large metal door at the end of the hall.

Nurse Kate opened the metal obstacle and coaxed Alice inside green room with a circle of small girls her age playing with assorted toys. Alice walked inside as Nurse Kate followed and walked to a green chalkboard as Alice sat a bit further from the small circle. "Today we will be talking about Christmas, since it is coming up very soon." She told the girls and turned to write the long, cherished word on the board behind her. As Nurse Kate began to tell them about the beloved holiday a girl named Natalie scooted towards her. " Why do you sit alone all the time?" She asked her eyes wide with curiosity . "Because." Alice answered simply as she looked to her cat. "I don't like being ignored." Natalie said with an angry tone. Just as Alice was looking up she lost her balance,and dropped her cat. Natalie snatched it and tore the arm off. Rage filled Alice veins as she grabbed Natalie and a pair of nearby scissors. She yanked her hair , and chopped it off so short it hung around her ears. Nurse Kate quickly walked over, snatched Alice's arm and pulled her to her cell.

Nurse Kate threw Alice inside so hard she slid on the ground and hit one of the legs on her bed. Nurse Kate slammed the door shut,as Alice stood up and rubbed her back. She walked towards a box full of puzzles and pulled one out with a small 100 near the bottom corner. Alice sat on the ground and dumped out the puzzle and began to put it together.

#hours later#

Alice looked at the many put together puzzles in front of her, when suddenly her door opened to show Nurse Kate standing with a frown,"Headmaster Smith wants to see you." Alice got up and went down a hallway with no doors other than one at the very end. She opened the large heavy door and walked in side. Headmaster Smith stood behind his desk and chair with his arms crossed in front of him. "I have been told you cut Natalie's hair." "Yes." Alice refused to show she was scared, no , she was terrified. Alice suddenly felt a sharp sting on her cheek,from the slap across her face." Get out of my sight you evil little wrench." Alice hissed through her teeth as she walked back out the door and to her room. She had been in her cell for so many hours the other girl were probably eating dinner. Alice climbed into her bed and slowly fell asleep , wondering what it would be like to have parents.

%meanwhile%

Once Jeff saw the headmaster slap Alice , he nearly went to into the room and slice up the headmaster and take Alice. David had stopped him,"We can't J, we have to wait!" Jeff,being enraged to see his daughter be treated so harshly,was pissed," Why do we still have to wait,why can't we take her now?!" Jeff slowly began to calm down and took a deep breath. "Fine but we have to get her soon, or Elizabeth will probably kill us both."

There's a picture of Alice:) and shout out to , he's great and watch his videos.

picture of Alice is on wattpad.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice sat up in her bed once she heard her door move, she saw Nurse Kate standing in the doorway. "Group is going outside today,dress warm." Alice got out of her poor excuse for a bed and grabbed a scarf,gloves,jacket etc. She went with Nurse Kate down the west hallway towards the same group of girls dressed similarly to Alice. Nurse Kate opened the front door and the group scurried out the door. While Alice stood close to the building wall she heard a small mew beside her. Alice turned her head and saw a small grey kitten look at her then scamper behind the corner of the orphanage.

Alice followed the small animal,only to see a tall woman holding the cat with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Alice questioned as she got closer . The stranger looked at her with bright green eyes,she had beautifully pale skin and waist length black hair. "Your father and I will come soon." She said ,not answering Alice's question."My dad?" Alice was shocked and flustered,she had never thought she would get out of the orphanage or if her "dad" wanted her back. "Wait,does that mean you're my mom." The woman gave a curt nod and smiled. "Alice who are you talking to ?" Alice whipped around to see Nurse Kate. "Just had to ruin the moment ,didn't you bitch. Alice thought sourly. "I was talking to-" Alice turned to introduce who said she was her mother, but no one was there. Alice sighed as her shoulders slumped,"nobody." "Come on , the headmaster says you need to start playing with the other girls. Then maybe you won't hurt them." Alice rolled her eyes as she walked away.

*hours later*

Alice was sitting in the cafeteria surrounded by other girls while they ate dinner. As Alice took a bite of whatever thing was on her small plate,she looked out the window across the room. There! It was the same woman as before standing there with the kitten from before. The lady smiled at Alice and waved, Alice just watched in perplexement. Suddenly the woman looked to someone or something talking to her. Her expression changed to disappointment ,she looked back to Alice with a solemn face. The woman waved good-bye and ran off into a random direction deep into the nearby woods. Suddenly a bell rang,making Alice jump, ...it was time for bed.


End file.
